For the Love of Kaiba Yami Version
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Oneshot. Yami is accused of working and Seto does not like it. So they both do something about it...


_**A/N: This story was originally supposed to be a sequel to another story with a similar name, but I decided to finish this one off first. If I ever finish the prequel, I'll just list it as such.**_

OoO

**For the Love of Kaiba- Yami Version**

OoO

A pronounced whoosh echoed as an expensive sports car turned a bend on a back road. An array of leaves followed behind it as if being in its wake would allow them to be part of its magnificence.

"I hope we're almost there," a tired Mokuba expressed within the car. His right hand was lightly clasped over the eye of the same side. Idly, he gazed out the windows, watching the world breeze by in a colorful whirl of motion.

"Stop messing with it, Mokuba," Kaiba chastised in a firm tone while smoothly switching gears with minimal movement of his wrist. His statement was in reference to the pink eye that Mokuba had gotten a few days ago. Seto didn't bother to look his sibling's way in the passenger's seat as his sent his words of concern and finality. His focus was on the road while his mind teemed with the accursed thoughts of a certain exotic duelist he had been in a relationship with.

He and Yami had been what some would call a couple for nearly 4 months now and not a day went by without mental images and thoughts of that quixotic male slithering into Seto's mind. Yami was supposed to visit to the mansion earlier that morning, to then head over to a much more personal dwelling of Kaiba's that only Yami had seen the interiors of. And he had "experienced" each room in the utmost figurative and sensual of ways; the clawed tears his nails had made in the furniture and walls still had yet to be mended. But due to Mokuba developing an extensive case of conjunctivitis from getting something in his eye he wasn't supposed to be messing with, Seto had to cancel his plans with Yami in order to drive Mokuba to the doctor. In addition to that, Mokuba had agreed to meet a friend after his appointment at some comic-con Seto didn't mind this. He knew that he would hate to remain in one place because of such a bothersome affliction.

"It'll go away on it's own. But we'll see what this doctor has to say first," Seto added, Then, without another word, he shifted gears in his sleek sports car and continued down the road in a sound of pure horsepower.

OoO

"Thanks, Seto! I'll be back in a few!" Mokuba jubilantly called over his shoulder to his older brother while he dashed off to meet with his friend. "Have fun . And don't get anything else in your eyes..." Seto called back. "Okay!" Mokuba chirped back. But for some reason, Seto didn't trust that answer all too much. He was fully aware that Mokuba could be even as stubborn as himself. Well, at the very least his friend had taste and enough sense to want to be in one of the most prestigious hotels for a comic book convention. If it were a gaming one, Seto would have to give it a look. But that wasn't the case.

Already bored, he about-faced and prepared to leave out the front doors. But the slither of a familiarity flashed by the corner of his eyes. Perplexed, he turned towards the left of the entryway towards the reception desk and checkroom for coats, jackets and such. There, before his eyes, he witnessed the proud visage of his partner, Yami. Those red-violet jewels of his glimmered under the lights above while he casually and intently conversed with someone behind the counter with him; a coworker of some sort. Seto's glacial hues narrowed at the suspicion of Yami working himself like a drone when he had better. Yami had access to everything and anything he could possibly want from being in a relationship with him. So what idiotic entity possessed him to get a job of all things? And more importantly, why didn't Seto know about it until now?

"Thank you very much. I will do my very best here today," Yami assured the clerk with a confident and courteous smile. The older man nodded and gathered his jacket before leaving for his presumed break now that Yami was on the clock. After he was out of sight, the former king closed his eyes and expelled a breath as if doing so would help pull him through the day's events. Dutifully, he mentally readied himself to accept customers and turned towards the entryway. The moment he opened his eyes, they filled with the sight of a scowling Seto Kaiba. Instead of his usual black ensemble with the white overcoat, his body was wrapped in comfortable slacks and a white shirt that was mostly hidden beneath some foreign team's sports jacket.

"Seto..." Yami breathed. Although he didn't expect to see his significant other so soon, he hid his surprise beneath a rather bored expression. They always seemed to run into each other in some sort or another. The workday had just begun for him and already Yami was feeling a headache start to brew. Yet, he gave his boyfriend a winning smirk, "Why, what brings you here?"

"Save it. I do not permit you to work yourself like a dog," Seto seethed; eyes glowering with each step he took towards the counter, "You don't need a job. You have me.," he continued, nearing closer to Yami with a demanding air about him. Once he reached the only divider between the two of them, he slammed his hands atop the counter, not caring in the least about the scene he was stirring.

"Seto!" Yami warned, glancing about the floor of the hotel for any wandering eyes. But Seto was beyond caring if anyone else saw. Let them do something about it. "Now, you tell me... What stupidity ran through your brain to want to debase yourself and insult me?"

Yami matched Seto's absurdity with a stern expression. He had _just_ on the clock and already it was beginning to weigh on Yami like the results of a very long, _long_, day. But his Seto seemed to be quite popular with doing that to him. "I am debasing and insulting no one, Seto. And for you to feel that way, that shows your own insecurities. I also called you later after I assumed you left to take Mokuba to the doctor and left a message for you."

"I don't care for your excuses. I've already dropped off Mokuba with a friend here, so now, you and I are leaving," he commanded, grabbing Yami's wrist and preparing to drag him over the counter-top. But Yami stopped him promptly by yanking his arm free. "Take your hands off me, Seto!" Yami snapped, smoothing his hands over his exposed shoulders and clothes as if doing so would further justify his words, "And gain control of yourself! You are making a scene!"

"Does it look like I care? You're better than this, Yami and if I have to prove it, I will!"

"Now hold on, Seto! First of all, I will do as I please and secondly, this is not my place of occupation. I am filling in for Yūgi for today," he pointed out, shoving a finger in Seto's face, "So I'd strongly advise you gather your facts before jumping to absurd conclusions!"

"Hmph," Seto snorted and brushed Yami's hand aside, "And we both know how you'd drop everything for those losers of yours."

"My _friends _are important to me, but I will not foolishly drop everything," he paused in his statement and turned his back to gather some papers that displayed his actions for the day. In a low tone, he added, "That privilege is reserved for you only."

"Hnnn"

"Yes. Is _that _something you wanted to hear?"

"Nothing you say while on this little errand is anything I want to hear. But I'll take that one."

"Hmm," Yami noted and gave his dramatic significant other a nod, "My break will begin in a few hours, and then after several more, I will be off the clock. Then we may spend the remainder of the day together unless Mokuba requires medical attention. I will be nearby if any support or assistance is needed."

"Hmph. We'll see," Seto replied plainly, directing his attention elsewhere, "Where did your little co-worker run off to?"

"I believe he is out on his break."

"For how long"

"Half an hour."

"Hmm. Excellent."

Perplexed, Yami raised a questionable brow, then knit them both together in speculation, "What are you upto, Seto?"

"Indulging in this temporary occupation decision of yours," he grinned suavely and slowly began to take off his jacket. Yami watched in silence; his large eyes absorbing the sight of haughty exquisiteness in Seto's movements. Those lengthy fingers tapered down over the jacket's zipper, leading it down in a smug manner. It was apparent he was teasing Yami. Even those around them, bustling about the hotel, could clearly read and recognize the lust blooming in Yami's eyes and rippling throughout his body. Quite scandalous. Despite his obviousness, Yami attempted to mask it with a calm air, "Seto, what are you doing?"

"Relax. I've already told you," he smirked, sliding the thin material down over his shoulders with a casual shrug, "Right now, you're on the clock and I'm giving you my coat. Any objection? If you refuse, I can have you reported and make that little runt lose his job."

Yami eyed Seto in disbelief, but took his jacket anyway, "That would be unwise, Seto. And do not bring Yūgi into this."

"Fine," he agreed with a sly smile. Steadily, he lowered his face to Yami's and grabbed him by the shirt, "Then I'll bring you into this, Yami," Seto surmised; quite pleased with the flustered blush that streaked across Yami's face. "I think we can both look forward to that," he sensually continued; smoothing his thumb across Yami's quivering bottom lip.

"S-stop it, Seto! We are in public! A-and people will talk!" Yami exclaimed, moving from Seto's reach and instinctively rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. "And I cannot take your service, so you'll have to keep your garment and take it elsewhere," he stated, handing out the jacket for Seto to take. Of course, Seto refused and crossed his arms instead. His eyes danced with a hint of taunting; amplifying his cocky smirk with challenge and desire. His downy bangs hovered lightly above his eyes in such a way that beckoned to Yami to try something. And when someone looked as attractive as him, Seto was blatantly obvious to when he was being ogled and Yami was no exception to this. "Don't make me get security down here to deal with an unwilling employee..."

"I am not employed here!"

"Then that officially makes you a loiterer and that won't be tolerated."

"Seto, this is not the time..."

"But it's certainly the place. And I will get you hauled out of her by my own hands or of your own accord. Now, I believe you were on the middle of taking my jacket..."

Bested, Yami was forced to swallow his pride and snatched away the garment with an annoyed grunt. Muttering under his breath, Yami turned his back to Seto and stormed into one of the deeper walk-in closets in the back room. Not even bothering to utilize a hanger, he tossed the clothing on one of the higher shelves. Then he griped to himself about how in the world he was going to reach it later. As he turned, he bumped smack into the solid chest of none other than his boyfriend.

Strands of shock, alarm and desire cascaded through Yami. Seto did not just go behind the counter and walk into the back room did he? Suppose this was an actual job of his and there was a cash register at the counter? Suppose there were cameras? Would Seto still have done what he did? Unfortunately, Yami wasn't left with much time to ponder these possibilities due to him being pinned against a mass of hung clothes while Seto's mouth ravaged his. A sharp gasp, one of surprise and equal acceptance, fluttered from Yami and he immediately shut his eyes. Seto took this moment to claim full control. Eagerly, he earned every breathy moan and grunt from his captive while he rubbed his leg between Yami's slender thighs.

"Mmpphhnnn..." Yami murmured, beginning attempts to writhe and wriggle out of Seto's hold while battling the welcoming euphoria. Didn't Seto understand? This was his first day on Yūgi's job and he didn't want to endanger that position already! But the more he struggled, the more sweet friction he created between his legs. "Relax," Seto warned; his voice low and gravelly, causing Yami to shiver, "I already secured your little errand for today."

And technically, he had.

Atop the front counter hung a clearly visible sign that read "Out of Service". He figured most of the belongings were of ownership to those at the comic-con so they would most likely be occupied for a while. "You mean, you provided a temporary makeshift solution?"

"Who cares about the details. We've got less than 20 minutes now and I have you all to myself," Seto informed, the sound of lust clear on his tongue, "So don't make me wait," he concluded, dropping his hands to the belt of Yami's pants. "Nnngghh..." Yami gasped, shaking his head. He wanted to barrage Seto with scolds and reprimands of having sex in a public place, but all reason began to leave him bit by bit. His hues glossed with need as he beheld Seto reaching into his tight-fitting pants. "Your timing is terrible," Yami commented just below a whisper, silently giving in to Seto's ministrations. It took almost all he had to hold in his anticipation as Seto withdrew Yami's erection. And he made no moves to stop it.

"Then why don't you stop me," Seto challenged, giving Yami's length a taunting squeeze that made the former Pharaoh forget his location from the throaty moan that vibrated from him. Those ardent kohl-rimmed eyes slipped shut and Yami's mouth opened in a subdued "a" shape. He pressed hips forward into Kaiba's hand, welcoming what he had to offer. When Seto's grip around his endowment loosened, Yami dared a peek to his significant other and his breath halted in his throat. Seto lowered himself to his knees, keeping sharp eye contact to make sure Yami was watching his every move. He gave Yami another squeeze to make sure he had his attention. And Yami could do nothing but watch; being caught between visual torture and excitement all at once. With a faint smirk, Seto brought the tip of Yami's erection to his lips. Yami froze from the infinite amounts of possibilities passed through his mind from what could happen from that little gesture. Then he nearly lost his mind when he saw Seto's tongue lash out and take a slow, lengthy lick from the base of his size to the head.

Yami shuddered and murmured words of appeasement under his breath in his native tongue. He had been waiting weeks upon weeks for Seto to perform such an act on him instead of him always being the one to do so. And now of all places, and times, Seto chooses to do it in a public place, on a whim? Yami's thoughts were easily projected through his body language and Seto grinned smugly, "Problem?"

"No... certainly not..."

"Mmm... what should I do to you for 20 minutes? Seto enthused. As his thoughts continued, he swirled his tongue about the tip, causing Yami to inhale sharply and clench his fists. "N-not that..." he managed to breathe out between clenched teeth. He reached down and moved Seto's hands away. Without warning, Seto was already several steps ahead of him and yanked Yami's pants down to his ankles. The lithe male sacrificed embarrassment for earnest and he arched his back in a way that Seto could never resist. "Take me, here, Seto."

"Mm, that's better," Seto grinned. He placed his hand atop Yami's shoulders and turned that luscious body around to face him.

"Seto?" Yami questioned; his eyes fleeting between Kaiba's in question and curiosity. Seto returned the expression with a sly one of his own. Then, he spoke, "I want to see your face when I'm inside you."

"Seto..." Yami breathed; the consumption of the moment reflecting in his glossed eyes. He watched in eagerness and curiosity as Seto reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small container of lubricant. Flavored lubricant. At the sight of it, Yami's defined features instantly grimaced. "You carry that with you...?"

"Why not. I thought it might be necessary if I ever ran into you someplace. And looky here..." Seto smirked, unzipping his fly and revealing his own erection. Before Yami could blink, Seto was already squeezing the clear substance onto his hand. Yami's nose scrunched and his lip curled as the bland and watered down smell of cherries raided his nostrils. "You know I hate that flavor... It smells awful and it tastes even worse."

"It was the only full tube we had."

"There is a reason for that."

"Would you rather I used Mokuba's eye cream?"

"... ..." Yami gave a mortified expression.

"I didn't think so," Seto surmised, slathering the oily liquid along his hardness. "Get ready..." he declared; his husky words stealing a light moan from Yami. Instinctively, Yami draped his arms around Seto's neck and lifted a leg for Seto to grasp. Both males expelled gasps and grunts as Seto's length began its gradual entry. Yami moaned and let his eyes whisper to a close; his kohl-rimmed lashes giving him the look of an exotic esquisse. His bangs fluttered over his face, framing it beautifully while he tilted his head back. Seto was lost in a blatant stare, gazing upon the beauty and excellence his significant other exhibited. Yami was gorgeous, and more importantly, he was his. Seto brought his mouth to nibble at Yami's neck, being able to taste the vibrations of Yami's moan. "Ahh, Seto," Yami breathed; his tone velvety and rich. He ran one hand upwards into Seto's thick locks of hair and gripped at the back of his head endearingly. His nails raked gently at Seto's scalp, causing him to make a throaty sound while he slowed his thrusts. He loved the feel of Yami's fingers against him. It was always a calming action, always soothing. So soothing that it distracted him from being wary of the short time they had for this moment. "Seto..." Yami breathed, as a reminder that he was slowing down too much.

"..." Seto made a sound of acknowledgment and lifted Yami's legs higher around his waist. This caused Yami's back to press against the clothing filled coat rack behind him. Then without much warning, Seto thrust hard into Yami, sending him careening into the depths of the coats, at risk of being swallowed by them. In a panic, he tightened his legs around Seto and shot his arms out to grab what he could on Seto. But instead, he ended up clawing and hitting Seto in the face. "Sorry!" Yami apologized. A growl tore from the taller male and the next thing Yami knew he was being yanked away from the coats and against Seto's chest. He felt him unsheathe himself, and before Yami could utter a consonant, Seto nearly threw him to the floor and flipped him onto his stomach.

"Ah! Seto! What are you-"

"Don't ask what you know the answer to," Seto retaliated huskily. He grasped a tuft of Yami's hair in one hand and reentered Yami's core. A sharp gasp flew from Yami, causing him to open his mouth wide and shut his eyes. He loved it rough like this. And Seto knew of this fact a little too well. Besides, it went hand in hand with the payback he had in store for Yami hitting him in the face. He was sure he would get a black eye pretty soon. His free hand dangled at his side while he began a quickened rhythm within Yami's walls. They stretched and clenched around his length; each time feeling like his first and he was easily becoming consumed by it. Through his intoxicated haze, he thought he heard Yami moan something, but all he understood was the sultry sound of his voice he always made when he wanted more. And Seto was more than willing to donate. His hand gave Yami's hair a tightening squeeze and he forced his head against the carpeted floor. A desperate moan straggled from Yami's lips and he moved his hips in tune to Seto's motions. But Seto wanted to remain in the utmost control; delving rapidly and deeply into Yami in ways that made the slender male dig his nails into the carpet and cry out his name.

The urge to warn Yami to keep it down crossed his mind, but he was enjoying the rush of the moment and the ego boost it offered way too much. So he gave Yami more, pressing his face into the carpet. He heard Yami shout a muffled growl of desire in response. Then Yami started to writhe around on the carpet and arched his back. Seto moved his hand to allow Yami to move freely and he was glad he did. As soon as Yami was on his knees, he pulled himself away from Seto so he could face him entirely. Yami fell against Seto's chest and cupped his cheeks. He forced him into a rough, intense kiss enriched with saliva, swears and moans. Seto snaked his hands around Yami's backside and clutched it tautly. Yami would have protested, but they were growing short on time. So instead, he indulged in this little game and pressed his hands against Seto's shoulders. The taller male didn't budge at first, so Yami playfully pushed him down onto his back and quickly climbed atop him.

With a simple flicker of his fingers, Yami positioned Seto's length at his entrance. Drawing in a breath, the lithe male shut his eyes as he eased himself onto his partner. Seto watched in amused satisfaction while Yami rose and descended his slender body atop his throbbing hardness at a moderate pace. Looks like someone was getting into this random romp more than he thought he would, as much as he tried to get Seto to leave earlier. Pleased with the view, Seto folded his arms arrogantly behind his head, giving contributing thrusts whenever he felt like it.

Obviously, Yami was aware of this and he chuckled; his eyes slowly beginning to open, "I do appreciate your 'efforts', Seto, but might I remind you that we don't have much time for you to spectate."

"Uh huh. Seems like you've forgotten whose idea this was."

"Hahaha. This is true. However I can always stop," Yami smirked, pushing his hands against Seto's abdomen and relinquishing his body's hold on Seto's length. It plopped against his clothed stomach with a wet sound, and Seto sat up as if his hair were on fire. He pushed Yami to the floor again and brought one of his legs over his left shoulder. His other hand gripped Yami's other leg while he aimed his length at its proper place. Yami laughed heartily at Seto's behavior, licking his lips when he felt all of his thickness fill him to the hilt. Seto's eyes glared acutely at the visage of his significant other wrapped in an erotic passion that only he could give him. The thought was maddening and drove him to consume his mate like no one else would dare be able to. Yami wasn't sure when his laughter melted into open-mouthed moans that dribbled down his chin, nor when Seto had hugged him to his chest before both their climaxes approached. Seto had grazed a spot that Yami always cried in a way that could be confused for a scream. As Yami's essence exploded from him, Seto had to clasp a hand over Yami's mouth, to which he bit down on- not to the point of where it could hurt Seto very much, but to screen his loudness. Seto hugged Yami even tighter; his mouth brushing over Yami's forehead while he released himself deep within Yami's constricting walls. As the power in that moment fleeted, Seto removed himself from within Yami and clutched him to his chest.

As their pants and broken voices subsided to the quiet hum of their bodies, their hearts beating in unison, Seto and Yami shared a sweet kiss. It soon blossomed into one of more power, then a bout of dominance. Then at the height of its apex, it simmered down to the feathery brush of lips. With a sigh, Yami was the first to break the kiss and he rested his head about Seto's chest. Without thinking, Seto brought a hand to linger in Yami's locks, stroking the back of his head as a way to show his acceptance of Yami's action. For a minute and a half, they stayed like this, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Yami could feel his lids begin to droop in somnolence and he forced himself to lift his head. "Seto..." he whispered, sending his amaranth orbs to seek Seto's face. The CEO's eyes were closed and his mouth was in a straight line. Then, like a light-fleeting shadow, his eyes opened. His glacial crystals eying Yami with a silent beckon that thrived in his relaxed satisfaction. Yami smiled faintly at the expression and lightly brought his lips to Seto's once more. The kiss they sparked was like that of the tranquil clear waters of a brook glittering in the sunlight; crisp, lucid and true.

"I need to return to my duties, Seto, " Yami spoke lowly, starting to move away from Seto to stand. Seto didn't respond right away, but eyed Yami in silence. He watched him pick up a box of tissues that was conveniently laying on the floor near the emergency exit. It must have fallen off the shelves earlier from when Yami fell into the coats. Then the remembrance of what Yami did to his face came rushing back to Seto and he half-frowned. While Yami cleaned himself off, and tossed him a few tissues, Seto looked at the hand he let Yami chomp on. The bite certainly didn't hurt at the time, but now the skin was clearly broken and bleeding just a little. It looked like he had gotten into a fistfight with someone. And won.

"Great, now what am I going to tell Mokuba..." Seto thought aloud. He cleaned himself off and started to readjusted his clothing. Yami stole a glance over at him while he reapplied his pants, "Are you hurt?"

"I've had worse."

"That isn't what I asked you, Seto. However..." His warm eyes blinked in the precursor to a peculiar brainstorming to help give Seto an answer. Then they contracted slyly, "Well, you could always tell him the truth... But I doubt you will."

"Funny," Seto retorted flatly, "In any case, I want you to come by the mansion later."

To this, Yami smiled gladly and nodded, "I will do that, Seto. But for now, I must ask you to get out of here."

Seto snorted, "You don't have to tell me that." He stepped close to Yami and leaned forward. With Seto being so close to him again after what had just transpired, Yami's heart jumped into his chest and his cheeks warmed. Seto wasn't going to try something else was he? But instead of 'something else' towards Yami, Seto reached behind him to claim his jacket. With a thin smile, he stood upright, "Nice doing business with you," he drawled in monotone with no passion or emotion whatsoever in that sentence. Yami laughed at his Seto and kept his eyes on him until he walked out of the small area. Alone again, Yami shook his head and went to work fixing up what they had knocked over and ruffled.

On his way back to his car, Seto was a little surprised to see Mokuba there waiting for him. "Hey Seto!" the younger called, waving his hands to greet his brother, "Good news! My friend gave me some stuff rare comics to keep me occupied while I still have this-" he trailed off; his astonished eyes taking in the sight of his brother. A small curve of reddish-purple began to clarify itself under one of Seto's eyes. And because his skin was so light, the budding abrasion looked much worse than what it was. Mokuba's eyes continued their once over and he saw Seto's hand dappled with drying blood. In shock, he attempted to put two and two together.

"Seto? Did you get into a fight while I was gone?"

"No," Seto responded plainly, unlocking the doors with a remote device. Then a dashing grin spread over his lips as a sex craving Yami came to mind, "Worse, Mokuba. Much worse. And I'd gladly do it again."

OoO

Yes! I finally finished this! I used 3 randomly generated words to compose the idea for this story:

brainstorm (brilliant insight/discussion), conjunctivitis (inflammation of the eye), checkroom (a place where people drop off parcels and bags)

This story was SUPPOSED to be only 503 words (I had a friend randomly throw out a number between 500-200 for me and she chose 503. I had another friend randomly pick a letter from a string of gibberish I gave her and she picked one of the 2 options that resulted in smex.)

And yeaaaah this story was supposed to be #2 in a series of 4 or 5 but I didn't want to wait until #1 was finished...if I ever got around to finish it so here's the Kaiyami version.

-Mel


End file.
